Generations, SUPER SENTAI!
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Year 2012, Earning the 34 Sentai powers to fully unlock the Gokaigers powers? 13 people, will they succeed?...
1. Shinken Samurai, Kakure Ryu!

(Tokyo Junior High School, Class 1B)

"Sanio Chiia?"

"Here."

"Kawazoe Taiki?"

"Here."

"Shiraishi Ayumu?"

"Present."

"Saruwatari Koike?"

"HAI!"

(Tokyo Elementary School, Class 6C)

"Fujiwara Miku?"

"Here."

"Ishikawa Kyouichi?"

"HERE!"

"Maeda Amon?"

"Here."

"Fukami Michiyo?"

"Here."

"Hasegawa Yumi?"

"Here."

"Shinohara Akira?"

"Here."

"Sanio Tsubasa? Tsubasa?"

(Sanio Residence)

"AH MOU! NEE-SAN DIDN'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!" Here, we can see Tsubasa rushing off to school with a piece of bread that had butter sloppily spread.

"Tsubasa? Your teacher called to say you were late." Chiia called Tsubasa.

"Yes Nee-san! But I wish mom and dad were here..."

"They are dea... Don't talk about it please." Chiia controled her emotions over the phone and switched it off.

"Nee-san... AH CRAP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" He overslept for many hours and now it is break time at school...

(Tokyo Elementary School, Class 6C)

"Miku... MIKU!" Tsubasa hissed.

"What!" Miku snapped.

"What did I miss?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Go ask teacher." Miku shrugged.

"Anything to say Tsubasa?"

"No, Mr. Ikenami." Tsubasa hurriedly replied.

"Good." The teacher began explaining about Science stuff for 2 hours... Then came Mathematics... Then came Supplementary classes... Then came a monster attack... WAIT, WHAT?

"Darn it! Ippitsu Soujou!" MR. IKENAMI transformed when the other students ran away, leaving Tsubasa and Miku alone.

"Shinken Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! Screw you Zangyack Empire!" Ryunosuke slashed two of three Sugormins and kicked them away. "SUIRYU NO MAI!"

A green warrior which was almost the same as Ryunosuke jumped in and attacked the last Sugormin. "The same green! Tani Chiaki!"

By then, Chiia and her three other friends rushed on to the scene following their favorite teacher, Mr. Tani.

"Ippitsu Soujo!" A red, pink and yellow warrior attacked more grunts who had been thrown off a battleship in the air.

"Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru!"

"The same blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke!"

"The same pink! Shirashishi Mako!"

"The same green! Tani Chiaki!"

"The same yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!"

"The Samurai Sentai authorized under Providence, Samurai Sentai, SHINKENGER!"

A monster then blasted them, making them drop their Shodo Phones. Good thing it flew to Tsubasa and friends.

"Let's try what they did! Ippitsu, SOUJO!"

"SHINKEN RED! SANIO TSUBASA!"

"THE SAME BLUE! SARUWATARI KOIKE!"

"THE SAME PINK! FUJIWARA MIKU!"

"THE SAME GREEN! KAWAZOE TAIKI!"

"THE SAME YELLOW! SANIO CHIIA!"

"THE SAMURAI SENTAI AUTHORIZED UNDER PROVIDENCE, SAMURAI SENTAI, SHINKENGER!"

Colored explosions appeared behind the group and Tsubasa dashed forward to slice the Gormin Sailors followed by Taiki. Miku and Koike dashed forward to stop Tsubasa and Taiki while Chiia stood back for a moment before she screamed and sliced down more Sugormins. When Tsubasa was about to slash a Sugormin, a golden warrior with a skirt struck first.

"HEY!" Tsubasa yelled angrily.

"Shinken Gold! Shiraishi Ayumu!" Shinken Gold shouted.

"Ayumu!" Those in Junior High School yelled.

"Ayumu Nee-san?" Tsubasa yelled.

"Ayumu-san?" Miku said.

"Miku, Tsubasa! 5 of your friends are Senshis too!" Ayumu waved.

"Ninja Red, Akira!"

"Ninja Black, Kyouichi!"

"Ninja Blue, Amon!"

"Ninja Yellow, Michiyo!"

"Ninja White, Yumi!"

"Ninja Sentai, KAKURANGER!"

"ATTACK!" Ayumu yelled.

"Ayumu, when did you?" Chiia asked.

"Oh, like a month ago when I was eating sushi and saw Genta-san transform into Shinken Gold." Ayumu said then disappeared to fight.

"Akira, let's go!" Tsubasa yelled. Kyouichi, Amon, Michiyo and Yumi do not know who are Taiki and Koike are but they know about Chiia so it was a bit awkward working with each other.

"Ninjas, Gattai!" Ayumu said when 5 huge Sugormins were destroying the town after the battle.

"Yeah!" The five Kakurangers agreed.

"Daikai Oh, Kita!" Daikai Oh combined with Ika Origami.

"Muteki Shogun!" The five ninjas announced.

"That. is. AWESOME!" Tsubasa and Taiki shouted.

"FORM SHINKEN OH!" Ryunosuke yelled and threw the Origamis at the five.

"YOSH! SHINKEN OH! LET'S GO!" Tsubasa pumped his fist.

"Shinken Oh!" The five shouted when Shinken Oh was formed.

(To be continued cliff hanger! Bwahahahaha!)


	2. Shining Wings, Beserk Darkness!

"Ayumu-san, strike down the last one!" Miku yelled as Shinken Oh and Muteki Shogun held the Sugormin.

"HORYAH!" The Sugormin got blown into pieces that disintegrated.

"GOOD JOB!" Taiki yelled.

"Goseigers, we need brainwash." Takeru spoke into his phone.

( Tokyo Elementary School, Class 6A)

"Nakamura Aiko, Akimoto Tadayoshi, they tie for first in class... For all the 30 tests I've given." The form teacher, Mr. Suto announced.

"HUMANS! GIVE ME YOUR DESPAIR!" A Rin Jyu Mantis Ken user jumped in and destroyed the tables. Other students left but Aiko and Tadayoshi and Mr. Suto were surrounded by Rinshis.

"Tadayoshi, Aiko, remember what I taught you..." Mr. Suto said.

"Yeah!" Tadayoshi said and Aiko nodded.

"Let's, GO-ON!" The two students shouted. Tadayoshi transformed into Go-On Gold while Aiko transformed into Go-On Silver. The duo started attacking the Rinshis with the Rocket Daggers and the manster escaped.

"We'll catch him another time. For now, let's go back to studies. We need brainwash for other students." Mr. Suto who was Hiroto Suto said.

(Shiba Mansion)

"Shinkengers, the new Kakurangers have done their job and they need to find the first set of keys, the Kakuranger Ranger Keys. They are nearing their goal and you will achieve it. However, Tsubasa shall have to return the Shodo Phone as he is not of Shiba clan." Takeru announced.

"WHAT! I WON'T GIVE IT!" Tsubasa yelped.

"We'll have to brainwash you." Takeru replied.

"Even if I'm not of Shiba clan, I'LL PROTECT!"

"Not giving it? Then lend me the Shodo Phone, I only need to draw a kanji. Now have it back. Now let's look for the Ranger Keys." Takeru clapped.

(Mountain somewhere in the forest)

"We only found Blue, Black and Yellow! How many more?" Akira whined.

"We need Ninja Man, Ninja White and Ninja Red." Takeru replied.

"Found White and Navy." Taiki threw the keys to Takeru.

"AH! Here's Re-" Tsubasa said.

"DON'T TAKE IT!" Koike pushed Tsubasa away as Tsubasa triggered a trap that activated when we picked up the Key. Arrows flew towards Koike but Kaoru who jumped up and slashed the arrow into half.

"AWESOME!" Taiki began clapping.

"Now that we have the six keys, we have to keep it safely in the mansion." Takeru said and handed new changers to Akira's team.

"MACH SPEED! GO-ON RED!" Akira said.

"JUST CORRECT! GO-ON BLUE!" Amon continued.

"SMILE BLOOMING! GO-ON YELLOW!" Yumi said.

"HEART-POUNDING DELIGHT! GO-ON GREEN!" Kyouichi yelled.

"DASH DYNAMIC! GO-ON BLACK!" Michiyo finished.

"ENGINE SENTAI, GO-ONGER!" At that time, the enemies chose to attack.

"Ippitsu Soujou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

"Why can't I-" Tsubasa stopped before going into battle.

"I sealed your Mojikara. Now you can't fight as a Shinkenger. Only I can unseal it." Takeru said and ran into battle as Shinken Red.

"Break Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

"Take off! Go-On Wings!"

The 12 heroes attack the Zangyack Empire troops while Tsubasa suddenly had strange markings all over his body.

They seemed like black snakes, lions, dragons, scorpions and other fierce animal markings all over. His skin then turned scaly and black and he had a helmet with the kanji '闇' on it which meant darkness. He had demonic Dragon Wings and Claws all over and he had Eagle Talons with Pangolin Shoulder Pads and a Yin-Yang necklace. His armor was black except the kanji was glowing red and the Yin-Yang necklace was black and white. This is the Demonic Creation by Darkness, Shadow Killer.

"He has the power of Darkness and Justice?" Takeru's mind reeled.

"Takeru! Ippitsu Soujou!" Kaoru and Takeru both as Shinken Red dashed forward to stop Tsubasa and the Go-On Wings saw Miku transform and they were old friends of Miku and Tsubasa. Takeru and Kaoru drew the kanji for light and Tsubasa fainted after reverting to normal. In that time he was as that monster, he blew up 7 Sugormins, 2 Zangyack battleships and 56 Gormin Sailors.

"I'll unseal his Mojikara provided he passes the test. Let's go, Mother." Kaoru nodded after Takeru spoke. The strange markings on Tsubasa's body did not disappear but they went inside Tsubasa's body and everyone went to the Shiba Mansions including Tadayoshi and Aiko.


	3. Kiryoku Tenshin, Death Illusion!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger

Keys found: Kakuranger

"Ugh... Akira?" Tsubasa seemed to be at the top of a mountain with waterfalls all over. Taiki, Koike, Chiia, Ayumu, Miku, Akira, Amon, Yumi, Kyouichi, Michiyo, Aiko and Tadayoshi were all on the other side of the mountain. There was a gap of about 50 meters and a thin rope connecting both together. "What? Is this a death trap? Well, let's g-!" Tsubasa collasped as he suddenly had a headache.

(Shiba Mansion)

"Tono-sama, it's a bit harsh to put him in a death illusion! If he dies in the illusion or time runs out, he will die in real life as well!" Ryunosuke reasoned.

"We are looking for worthy heroes, not people like him!" Takeru stalked off to his room while Ryunosuke ran back to the room where Tsubasa and his other friends were.

(Illusion)

"ARGH! Rough estimation I'm only... 20 meters away..." Tsubasa was being called out by those on the other side as he clung on to the rope for his dear life, nearly passing out. "Akira, Miku, Yumi, Amon, Chiia Nee-san..."

(Shiba Mansion)

"Chiaki, Genta, prepare some food for Tsubasa, Mako, Kotoha, we need to stop the Sugormins from attacking, come with me!" Takeru said and went off to fight riding on his horse that was created by drawing the kanji.

"Yes, Tono-sama." All four of them bowed.

(Illusion)

"Just... a... meter... away..." Tsubasa latched onto Miku's hand who pulled him out, making the illusion dispell.

(Shiba Mansion)

"Tsubasa!" Chiia ran forward to hug her brother, tears falling after Tsubasa's close brush with death. "Now let's go but... Since you don't have your Shodo Phone you could pick a changer from this treasure chest." Chiia took a red treasure chest and Tsubasa finally settled on an Aura Changer.

"KIRYOKU! TENSHIN! Ryuranger! Tenkasei, Tsubasa! Nee-san, Miku, choose one too! Your Shodo Phone is being borrowed so let's go!" Tsubasa as hot-blooded as ever yelled and ran to the battlefield with the Super Sentai Forever team behind him. (His friends)

"KIRYOKU! TENSHIN!" Both girls yelled. "Kirinranger! Tenjinsei, Chiia!" "Hououranger! Tenpusei, Miku!"

"Shinken Blue! Saruwatari Koike!"

"The same green! Kawazoe Taiki!"

"The same gold! Shiraishi Ayumu!"

"Mach Speed! Go-On Red!" Akira said.

"Just Correct! Go-On Blue!" Amon continued.

"Smile Blooming! Go-On Yellow!" Yumi said.

"Heart-Pounding Delight! Go-On Green!" Kyouichi yelled.

"Dash Dynamic! Go-On Black!" Michiyo finished.

"ENGINE SENTAI, GO-ONGER!"

"Break Limit, Go-On Gold!"

"Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"

"Take off! Go-On Wings!"

_(Cue Dairanger Opening!)_

"HYAH! SYAH! HORYAH!" Tsubasa unleashed fiery attacks at every Coptro he could see while Miku was blowing them up kicking them, blowing them up, kicking them again...

_Tenshin da! __(Woh Woh Woh Woh Woh) __Kiryoku da!_

_Tsurugi yo Mae! Kobushi yo Unare!_

_Ryuranger Shishiranger  
>Tenma Kirin Houou Ranger<em>

_"_Tenkasei! Inazuma Enjoha!" A fiery stream flew towards a Nanashi and disintegrated the Nanashi. Chiia was reverting time for each twenty times she got hit and blew plenty of grunts up.

_Kiryoku,Tenshin! Hengen jizai_  
><em>Naiteru kimi no hohoemi mitakute<em>

"Goshiki no Mai!" "Hyakumai Oroshi!" Takeru, Koike, Mako, Taiki and Kotoha sent five different elements flying while Ayumu slashed different grunts running all over the field. While the Go-Ongers began to kick the enemies while the wheels on their suits were spinning.

_Kiryoku tenshin! Hengen jizai_  
><em>Moyashitsukusu ze Makka na honou<em>

"Mission 1, Burning Dagger!" "Mission 2, Freezing Dagger!" Tadayoshi swung his sword and blasted Orgs away while Aiko destroyed Youkais and together... "MISSION 6, FULL POWER!" Both flew towards enemies at an incredible speed and managed to cut down 200 something monsters.

_Ten ni kagayake! Itsutsuboshi,_  
><em>Gosei Sentai Gosei Sentai Dairanger (Woh Woh Woh Woh Woh)<em>  
><em>Dairanger (Woh Woh Woh Woh Woh)<em>  
><em>WOH!<em>

"Tora, GORINDAN!" Takeru fired the Shishi, Ryu, Kame, Kuma and Saru Discs which formed a Tora Origami projection that flew towards the enemies at full speed and destroyed the enemies.

(Shiba Mansion)

"Tsubasa, you haved passed the test. You are officially Shinken Red. Mako, Kotoha, please return the Shodo Phones. Now, it is time to relax once in a while, maybe the..." The others dreaded Takeru's answer while Kaoru knowing his personality change after a whole year, smiled knowingly. "Arcade, anyone?" Takeru asked while everyone cheered and Takeru didn't choose Amusement Park because of the... HAUNTED HOUSE!


	4. Help Out, Character Development!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger

Keys found: Kakuranger

(Sorry for making my character look like robots so this chapter is more of a response chapter for you guys to reply on, characters, appear!)

Sanio Tsubasa: Childish, not good at sport, hot-blooded like every other Red in Super Sentai. He likes Miku.

Saruwatari Koike: Like Ryunosuke's 'TONO-SAMA!' personality but he likes to play with gadgets and with the help of Taiki, they can cause chaos all around Tokyo by playing pranks. He is in a relationship with Chiia... Although I don't show it yet...

Kawazoe Taiki: Exactly like Chiaki, he paints faces on everyone and takes a picture of it to upload it. He likes Ayumu.

Sanio Chiia: Elder sister to Tsubasa, she is the exact opposite although playful as well. She is in a relationship with Koike... Although I don't show it yet...

Fujiwara Miku: Good at sports and academic although she can be a bit messed up at times. She doesn't like anyone and is aware of Tsubasa liking her.

Shiraishi Ayumu: Chiia's best friend and hangs out with Chiia, Koike and Taiki every other day. has habit of pinching Tsubasa's cheeks. Likes Taiki as well. Both don't dare to tell each other...

Shinohara Akira: Friend to Tsubasa, originally keeping to himself. Likes Michiyo.

Maeda Amon: He is 3rd in class clashing with Yumi. He likes Yumi but denies it.

Ishikawa Kyouichi: An ace student that tops the class but is playful and childish.

Fukami Michiyo: Ace student who fights with Tsubasa to see who finishes work teacher gives faster. She likes Akira as well...

Hasegawa Yumi: She likes to play pranks and matchmake her friends. She is best friends with Miku and likes Amon.

Akimoto Tadayoshi: Smart, handsome, competitive against Aiko and good at sports. In a relationship with Aiko.

Nakamura Aiko: Same as Tadayoshi, boy magnet but she is already in a relationship with Tadayoshi. :

If you want to add on please review it, thanks!


	5. Dai Shinken, Six Mojikara!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger

Keys found: Kakuranger

(Q&A Session!)

"Today for our host we have, AKIRA AND MICHIYO!" Ninjaman and Daigoyou announced.

"Ahem. So, Question 1, how did we turn into heroes?" Akira read out.

"Well, Ninjaman found the two of us, Kyouichi, Amon and Yumi worthy of Sentai Powers while we were practicing in our Martial Arts Club so you have your answer!" Michiyo said.

"Well, Ayumu's power was explained in the first chapter so now for Tsubasa and friends!" Akira announced.

"Well, Chiaki-san had selected those in Junior High as they had fighting capabilities as shown in their Physical Education lessons while and Miku was selected for the same reason! Tsubasa was not supposed to be chosen but his sense for justice made him one of the heroes, turning it into the 13 instead of the 12!" Michiyo explained.

"Now, ON WITH THE STORY!" Akira, Michiyo, Ninjaman and Daigoyou shouted.

(STORY!)

"Ah man... Takeru-san, is there any other past Sentai Heroes other than you guys to meet?" Tsubasa asked referring to the six Shinkengers, Daigoyou, Kaoru, Hiroto and Ninjaman.

"Well, there is erm... Oh right! Kandou Jan! Gekired!"

"Nope, Gorie Yen and I need to translate his 'Jan-ish' language first." Hiroto poped up from nowhere. "How about... Bouken Red, Satoru Akashi?"

"YEAH!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Hold that thought. Ayakashi attack." Takeru replied.

"Oh? Let me take them on!" Tsubasa dashed out of the Shiba Mansion and towards the location where the monster was.

(Battlefield)

"Come on Ayakashis, attack me!" Tsubasa yelled hot-bloodedly and sliced down more Nanashis.

"Leaving us out on the action again, eh? Tsubasa?" Taiki said with Koike, Chiia, Ayumu and Miku behind him.

"Ippitsu Soujou! Ikkan Kenjou!" Tsubasa kicked another Nanashi away until an Ayakashi leader appeared! The half human half Gedou, Akujiki!

"Kurai Furyoku! (Dark Wind!)" The Ninja/Ayakashi/Samurai/Human attacked.

"ARGH!" The six flew away, then Akujiki summoned his chains and shot them at Chiia and Ayumu, freezing them in a block of black ice.

"What?... SCREW THIS! WOOD SPEAR!" Taiki pierced the air with his mighty blow then clonked Nanashis on the head.

"Horyah! Taiki, don't worry! The three of us will attack the rest!" Koike yelled.

"Thanks!" Taiki ran off towards Akujiki. "WHO IS YOUR LEADER!"

"Since you're going to die..." Akujiki pinned Taiki down. "I'll tell you." Taiki then dialled a call to Koike so they could hear everything.

(Introduction of Evil)

"We have,

The wanderer, Gedounin, Akujiki.

The mad scientist, Ex-Zangyack Officer-Scienctist, Mizugusuri Kagaku.

The commander of the troops, Gorma Leader, Kaminari Tenma.

The ship technician, Dora Monster, Hiretsuna Hiko.

Third-in-Command, Yusha Katana.

Second-in-Command, Kiken Gunto.

Grand Leader, Kuro Kage.

Our organization is Dai Seven! Try and stop us!" Akujiki said. Koike then shot Akujiki down with his Water Bow and Miku sent Akujiki flying up with her Heaveen Fan then Tsubasa smashed him down with his Rekka Daizanto then switched it to Ozutsu Mode.

"Kuma, GORINDAN!" Tsubasa and the rest yelled after setting the Kuma Disk at the side the slide the Kabuto, Kajiki, Tora, Shishi and Ryu Disk at Akujiki.

"Hell yeah we'll stop you!" Tsubasa yelled as Chiia and Ayumu unfroze. "Oh boy, he sent three enlarged Sugormin. Koike Nii-chan, Taiki Nii-chan, we'll form Dai Tenku! Miku, form with Nee-san Shinken Oh! Ayumu Nee-san, form Ika Daikai Oh, LET'S GO!"

Dai Tenku blasted down the Sugormin then drilled it in the chest, blowing it up. But two more Sugormins punched Dai Tenku and sent the three in the cockpit flying out. Ayumu punched the Sugormin but two more appeared and the three Sugormins forced Ika Origami to fly away and Ayumu smacked the Sugormins away. The six Sugormins then surrounded Shinken Oh, only to be saved by Ayumu's suggestion of forming Daikai Shinken Oh. The boys then jumped into the cockpit and slashed down two Sugormins then spun around and slashed down one more.

"Well, what are we waiting for? IKA TENKU BUSTER! FIRE!" The formation's finisher drew immense power from the six of them and the suits began disintegrating, starting from the helmet. Tsubasa then fell, only to have Kurokos already prepare the nets below Daikai Shinken Oh, saving Tsubasa.


	6. Ranger Keys, Isolas City!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger

"Hey Takeru, our suits are acting strangely. They keep on transforming us even though we didn't activate it and glows when we are transformed." Tsubasa complained.

"Really? Then we can find the Shinkenger Ranger Keys. The Ranger Keys will let out a signal to the respective henshin device once it finds the signal that is let out when used time and time." Takeru explained.

"Not just us. Ayumu Nee-san, Tadayoshi and Aiko have this happening as well." Tsubasa replied.

"Hmm... Put your henshin devices at the computer. Genta and Daigoyou will track down the signal." Takeru said then went off to set up the Signal Checker.

Tsubasa and the others put their henshin devices on the strange flat board. The signal led them to a temple in China, that had a cave filled with monsters in it. "I suggest you guys pick new changers from the chest." Takeru suggested.

Tsubasa took a black colored brace with a golden button and had a goggle like symbol on it. Koike took a same brace except that the symbol was an arrow pointing upwards. Chiia picked up the same brace and the symbol was an oval. Miku picked up the brace with a heart symbol and Taiki took a brace with a V symbol. Ayumu took the Signizer from Carranger, Tadayoshi took a Accel Changer from Carranger that had the words BLACK instead of RBGYP. Aiko took another Accel Changer from Carranger as well that had the words WHITE.

(Cave of Lost Souls)

Halfway through the cave, tons of assorted grunts appeared, The main five then pressed the golden button on their brace. Their respective symbols flew out in front of them and passed through them and they became Gorangers.

"1, Akaranger! Tsubasa!"

"2, Aoranger! Koike!"

"3, Kiranger! Chiia!"

"4, Momoranger! Miku!"

"5, Midoranger! Taiki!"

The other 3 the took out their new changers. Ayumu pressed a button on the Signizer which caused the lights to flash in order red, yellow, blue then pressed the button again, turning her into Signal Man. Tadayoshi transformed into VRV Master then Aiko transformed into a white Carranger and the helmet had a somehow cat like shaped visor.

Tsubasa threw a Nanashi and Gorma Hei against the wall before kicking a Coptro into the ceiling. Koike took a Gormin and threw it at a swarm of them, causing them to fall. Chiia punched two Wumpers then kicked them at Koike who bashed their faces in. Miku threw pink bombs at Orgettes and Taiki threw himself towards three Sugormins then defeated them by kicking them away. Transport Nejilar then shot a red beam that cast it self wide like a net and sent Tsubasa and Miku to Isolas City, created by Dai Seven.

Ayumu switched the Signizer to Baton Mode and smashed Transport Nejilar for transporting Tsubasa and Miku then Aiko took out Riddle Bombs and threw them at Transport Nejilar and he blew up due to him being mute after revival. Tadayoshi then ran forward with a ViBlade and slashed him. The three Carrangers then slashed him only to have Kaminari Tenma to block the three attacks.

"TENMA!" The remaining five shouted.

(Isolas City)

"Hey Miku, wake up. It seems we can't transform in here. There's a barrier as well as a signal jamming the Himitsu Braces." Tsubasa whispered.

"Urgh... My head hurts. Let's keep the braces. We don't want to be found out." Miku said and Tsubasa nodded. Bibi Soldiers surrounded them and other civilians after they hid their braces. The Bibi Soldiers led them to a shelter while Tsubasa formulated a plan. Tsubasa then snapped his fingers and led Miku along with him to a tall control tower and went to the top using the stairs. Although they couldn't transform, Miku used Mojikara to spin mini tornadoes at the camera, either destroying it or blocking it's view. After that, Tsubasa disguised Miku and himself as Quadrons that were created by Mizugusuri Kagaku. Tsubasa then whacked the Quadrons unconscious and got Miku to disable the jamming signal first then work on the barrier. Seconds before the barrier was deactivated, Tsubasa threw a unconscious Quadron out of the windows to divert attention from the dissipating barrier.

Both of them then transformed and jumped out without harming themselves and kicked Bibi Soldiers and Quadrons away.

(Cave of Lost Souls)

Taiki and Koike switched to Shinkenger powers and kicked Tenma away and tried to forget the annoying glow. Koike borrowed Taiki's Shinkenmaru and activated Suiryu No Mai and Raiden No Mai. Taiki grabbed his Shinkenmaru and turned it into the Wood Spear and slashed Tenma. Chiia and Ayumu transformed into Shinkengers and used Land Slicer and Sakanamaru to slash Transport Nejilar down.

(Isolas City)

"Miku, which planet are we on?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Eh... Andross Galaxy, Planet Nelair." Miku said after looking at her iPhone.

"Bleah. That's going to take us 95 Horolo Boosters and Titanium Scepter metal to build a ship that will take 20 years to bring us back to Earth." Tsubasa jeered.

"Eh... Just need to destroy Transport Nejilar." Miku replied.

(Cave of Lost Souls)

"SYAH!" Tadayoshi used a black Auto Blaster called the VRV Shot and shot down Tenma.

"Tenma Ken, Sen Ha No Higyo! (Tenma Fist, Thousand Blade Striker!)" Tenma hit Tadayoshi. "Tenma Ken, Raijin Rakurai Nagare Sakugen! (Tenma Fist, Thunder Lightning Flow Slash!)" Tenma struck Koike and Taiki down.

Ayumu dashed at Tenma and took the attack meant for Taiki when Tenma struck again. "AYUMU!" Taiki and Chiia yelled. "How dare you... HYPER SHINKEN GREEN, GOING FORTH!" Taiki countered everyone of Tenma's attack then struck back.

"How are you suddenly so strong?" Tenma yelled.

"THIS IS, OUR BOND!" Taiki brandished his Shinkenmaru and attacked Tenma then sliced him into the air. Tenma then promptly fled along with Transport Nejilar. Tsubasa and Miku was finding materials on Planet Nelair to get back home.

"Taiki..." Ayumu woked up and Taiki returned to civilian form and ran towards Ayumu. "You know something... I love you." Ayumu gave Taiki a peck while Tadayoshi cleared his throat after all of the reverted to civilian form and saw Koike and Chiia giving each other "romantic glances".


	7. Zooming Cars, Monster Revivals!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-On Wings (Will be merged with Go-Onger category later.)

"Oi, Tsubasa? What are you doing?" Miku asked.

"Trying to contact everyone else."

"Just start building!"

"Wait!" A voice came out from Tsubasa's Shodo Phone.

"Genta-san?" Miku asked.

"YES! DON'T LEAVE THE AREA OF ISOLAS CITY! IF TRANSPORT NEJILAR IS DESTROYED, YOU WILL BE TELEPORTED! BYE!" Genta cut the call.

"So you were right about destroying Transport Nejilar. Wait. How far are we away from Isolas City?" Tsubasa asked.

"300 km. Why?" Miku said.

"LET'S RUN THERE!" Tsubasa yelled. Miku then used her Himitsu Brace to transform and used the rockets at the side of the belt, called, ahem... Birdies. Tsubasa then got onto his Red Star and drove off... Only to fall down due to not knowing how to use a bike. He then activated his... Ahem... Birdies and took off. They then entertained themselves when they arrive by shooting down more Quadrons.

(Forbidden Temple)

"Woah! This place is huge!" Taiki yelled.

"And the place where you'll die..." A blade glinted in the darkness.

"You are Gun General Sambash!" Tadayoshi recalled.

"No. I am merely using his body. I am... Villamax." The figure called Villamax said.

"No wonder you're using a sword rather than a gun. I'll lead!" Koike yelled. "2, Aoranger! Koike!"

"3, Kiranger! Chiia!"

"5, Midoranger! Taiki!"

"Signalman, Ayumu!"

"VRV Master, Tadayoshi!"

"White Racer, Aiko!" (In case I forgot, the visor is shaped ALMOST like a cat, so it won't look to ridiculous and the number is six for those who can't figure it out.)

Aiko whipped out two claws and smashed the Sting Wingers made by Kagaku. She then tried to claw Villamax, only to be flung away. Tadayoshi then took out the Phantom Shot (It's a black Auto Blaster, don't forget.) and blasted down Villamax. Ayumu then used the Signizer Baton Mode to stun Villamax. Chiia then set up the Goranger Hurricane and threw it to Taiki who flung it to Koike. Koike set the football and Aiko kicked it at Villamax, turning the football into a robot equipped with flamethrowers.

Although Villamax could slice bullets into half, he couldn't slice fire into half so he got defeated. Tadayoshi then took the Shinkenger and Go-On Wings Ranger Keys and each of them got into a VRV Vehicle. (Not the respective Carranger Mechs because it would be waste of AWESOME VRV Vehicles.)

Tadayoshi took the Vic Trailer, Koike took the V-Police, Chiia took the V-Dozer, Taiki took the V-Dump, Aiko took the V-Rescue and Ayumu took the V-Fire.

Enlarged Sugormins and Nanashi tried to stop them only to have Vic Trailer stack up to transform into Battle Mode (Let's call it Vic Robo.) and blast the enlarged grunts into pieces. The other five transformed into Fire Fighter, Police Fighter, Dump Fighter, Dozer Fighter and Rescue Fighter. The six mechas went around the battle field attacking mechs until they saw five vehicles in the distance...

"MORE?" Taiki screamed.

"Wait! It's!" Tadayoshi said.

"Akira and his team!" Aiko exclaimed.

"How right you are! G12 Formation!" Akira said. The 5 vehicles got 7 more vehicles helping them transform into Engine-Oh G12.

"Akira, you don't mind leaving for a while for..." Kyouichi said.

"Don't mind at all! Engine Dai-Shogun!" Akira summoned the three crimson, gold and black Engines. Kyouichi then inserted the Tokon Soul in Go-Roader and activated it, making the fight easier.

"Hmph. DAITANIX!" Villamax called on the feared beast which was now mysteriously revived.

"WOAH! POWER SYSTEMS MAXING OUT!" The pilots of the VRV Vehicles (sans Vic Robo) yelled.

"You dolts! Form VRV Robo!" Tadayoshi yelled. The five mechs assembled and got ready for battle. The five mechs, namely Engine-Oh G12, Vic Robo, Engine Dai-Shogun, VRV Robo and Go-Roader. Daitanix and Transport Nejilar appeared out of nowhere, attacking the heroes.

Kiken Gunto, watching the battle smiled slyly. "Sambash... No, it's Villamax... I'll need Guirail, Salamandes and him... Then I'll have the strongest troops!" Gunto laughed maniacally. Gunto summoned purple lightning and pulled Villamax back. Gunto revived Guirail after stealing the body from the Dai Seven's dead monster chamber and renamed him Darkonda, only needing to find Salamandes' body now.

"What happened?" Koike asked.

"Forget about that!" Chiia scolded him.

"Eat this!" Ayumu released the bullets and fire at Transport Nejilar, blowing it up and returning Tsubasa and Miku to the Cave of Lost Souls. The duo then hopped into Engine Dai-Shogun to return to the Shiba Mansion.


	8. Zokuranger Idiots, Darkness Trinity!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

"Hah, our suits are glowing. Our turn!" Akira pumped his fists. He and his team swiped the Accel Changers of the table and tracked the signal to Houou Mountains in Hong Kong.

"Why don't you let you fellow Carrangers acompany you?" Aiko said grinning and showing her Radia Changer while Tadayoshi and Ayumu showed their VRV Changer and Signizer respectively. Hours later, they found themselves driving the Ranger Vehicles, Sirender, Vic Trailer and Radiacar that had the top covered and in its vehicle mode, it resembled Bumblebee. Quite often, Aiko found herself transforming the Raidacar into Radiacar Robo with its cute cat head and the chest was of course, changed due to the top of the car being modified. (I don't know if you can imagine it, just imagine a white Bumblebee with a white cat head.)

"Here it is! Houou Mountains!" Akira pointed at the red mountains, the signal tracked to the volcano in the middle. As they dashed towards the volcano, Gunto was there as well, observing from a distance as he came here for Salamandes' body. Gunto then sent the two new grunt types, Dai Gorma Hei who had a Z on their bodies and Piranatrons to attack. Amon noticed the grunts and whispered to Akira. Akira then nodded.

"GEKISOU! ACCEL CHANGER!" Akira, Amon, Kyouichi, Michiyo and Yumi transformed into the five Carrangers.

"YUKO! VRV CHANGER! (Activate! VRV Changer!)" Tadayoshi changed into VRV Master.

"ANZEN! SIGNIZER! (Safety! Signizer!)" Ayumu turned into Signalman.

"HOSHA! RADIA CHANGER! (Radiating! Radia Changer!)" Aiko transformed into White Racer.

"Red Racer! Akira!" "Blue Racer! Amon!" "Green Racer! Kyouichi!" "Yellow Racer! Michiyo!" "Pink Racer! Yumi!" "VRV Master! Tadayoshi!" "Signalman! Ayumu!" "White Racer! Aiko!"

"GEKISOU SENTAI! CARRANGER!" Akira shouted. "You know, I've always wondered, if our identities are a secret, why do we even shout our name out?"

"Not the time, Akira." Michiyo dashed forward, electrocuting the grunts with her Side Knuckles. Aiko used her Radia Claws, Tadayoshi used his VRV Shot (Accidentally named it Phantom Shot at times.), Ayumu used her Signizer and Kyouichi used his Engine Cannon. Amon then used his Muffler Guns and Yumi used her Bumper Bow. Akira used his Fender Sword and sliced down the enemies, leaving only Gunto.

"Everyone! Formula Nova!" The five formed the Formula Nova and got ready. Tadayoshi pulled a hatch on his VRV Shot and turned it into the VRV Punisher. Aiko then but one of her Radia Claws on each side, powering it into the Radia VRV Punisher. Ayumu then switched to Signizer Gun Mode. "3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

The shot was countered by a red cannon which was owned by... BOSOU SENTAI ZOKURANGER? The Zokuranger blasted again, forcing the main five out of their suits. The Zokuranger reverted to normal revealing five teens.

Zoku Red-Junichiro

Zoku Blue-Yoshihiko

Zoku Green-Kazuma

Zoku Yellow-Koharu

Zoku Pink-Kumiko

Their changers were Accel Changers with the word CRAZY. "Zoku Accelerators, aren't they cool?" Gunto cackled. Gunto then went off towards the volcano to get Salamandes' body.

"You guys... Go get the Ranger Keys... We can... Handle this!" Akira got up and transformed again.

Junichiro threw back his head and laughed. "You think you can win us? BOSOU! ZOKU ACCELERATOR!" Junichiro and his team kicked away Akira and the rest and took away their Giga Formula Weapons. Akira wielded the ViBlade and ran forward and spun around cutting them like RV Robo. Akira got shot down by the Engine Cannon and Michiyo ran towards him.

"AKIRA!" Michiyo yelled.

"By the way, we'll be taking your RV Robo. Seeya." Junichiro mocked the team. Tadayoshi, Amon, Kyouichi, Yumi and Aiko attacked the Zokurangers while Ayumu ran off to stop Gunto.

Tadayoshi clashed with Junichi and Amon borrowed Tadayoshi's VRV Shot and used his Auto Blaster and the borrowed VRV Shot against Yoshihiko.

Kyouichi aimed at Kazuma and unloaded laser bullets at Kazuma and swung his ViBlade around to block the Engine Cannon's shots.

Aiko used her Radia Claws against the Side Knuckles of Koharu. Kumiko fired at Yumi bullets and Yumi retaliated.

Michiyo ran off to the Vic Trailer carrying Akira to let Akira recover. The others were beaten by the Zokurangers only to be blasted by an Auto Blaster and Car Navick, courtesy of a furious Michiyo. Koharu attacked Michiyo and the rest took the Ranger Vehicles and formed RV Robo. Tadayoshi and the rest formed VRV Robo to battle agaist RV Robo while Michiyo put Vic Robo on auto control and used the Radiacar Robo. Radiacar Robo was the first to be knocked out as it got attacked by the finisher move. Michiyo then put the Radiacar inside V-Fire's compartment so that it could be repaired once they returned.

"Damn it..." Akira cursed. He then ran out struggling with the pain. Akira equipped himself ith the ViBlade and ran towards RV Robo and climbed into the cockpit. He was overpowered soon enough put had enough time to in put the self-destrution code. "YOU GUYS ESCAPE! NOW!" Akira shouted desperately as he pinned down the Zokurangers. Sure enough, the RV Robo blew up as Michiyo watched painfully. She remembered now, the Carranger had to destroy their mechas as well, but did they have to sacrifice a team member? The Zokurangers were found on the mountain covered by rocks and RV Robo parts. Their Zoku Accelerators were destroyed in the process but Akira's body couldn't even be found.

(Houou Volcano)

"Gunto!" Ayumu shot Gunto.

"Hah! You think that will stop me?" Gunto prepared a blast only to be interrupted by Koike, Taiki and Chiia as Gorangers.

"YES WE CAN!" The three Gorangers shouted. Taiki smashed Gunto away with his fist while Koike and Chiia performed a double kick. They then formed their hands in the form of a trampoline for Ayumu to jump on. Ayumu jumped up and cut Gunto with her Signizer. Gunto screamed in pain then escaped after reviving Salamandes and renaming him Olympius. The three revived monsters which all can't remember who they were after revival attacked the Gorangers. Ayumu then attacked Gunto before he could escape. Gunto then unleashed his power and cut Ayumu down only to have the attack blocked by Taiki's hand.

"OUCH!" Taiki yelled. Ayumu and the rest then retreated seeing how dangerous this was after taking the Ranger Keys.

(RV Robo Destruction Site)

"AKIRA! RESPOND TO ME! STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Michiyo shouted. Amon and Kyouichi restrained her as Tsubasa and Miku just arrived. Miku then spotted an Accel Changer on the floor which she ran forward and picked it up.

"Isn't that Akira's? What happened?" Tsubasa asked. After Yumi explained what happened, Tsubasa was shocked that Akira was this devoted to his mission.

"Wait up! Michiyo! That small mountain wasn't there before!" Yumi ran towards it. Aiko and Tadayoshi followed, as well as Michiyo. They then found Akira buried underneath. The ran towards the Vic Trailer's Emergency Room and got the system installed to help save Akira. Meanwhile, Tsubasa pulled Junichi up by the shirt and growled.

"Thanks to hurting my best friend, you just warrant an ass kicking." Tsubasa punched Junichi to the point Junichi was crawling away in fear. Chains wrapped around Tsubasa and turned him into Shadow Killer again. The chains of Tsubasa wrapped around Junichi and flung him into a mountain hard. Tsubasa then picked up the girls, Koharu and Kumiko, growling, "Ladies first." Tsubasa then smashed them deep into the ground. Tsubasa then picked up Yoshihiko and Kazuma then threw them towards the wreckage, electrocuting them. He then picked everyone up and prepared to throw them into the volcano but suddenly had a headache and reverted to normal. The ex-Zokurangers then fled away from Tsubasa who fainted.

Chiia then turn on the camera recording what happened and saw Tsubasa's rampage as Shadow Killer. She then ran out to let Tsubasa rest in the Vic Trailer after picking him up. The VRV Vehicles drove as their compartments were filled with the wreckage of RV Robo and Radiacar, in hopes of Genta being able to fix it.

Chiia then showed everyone save for Tsubasa and Akira who was still resting the tape she saw.

"We can't let him know this, he'll go crazy like when he went into depression when our parents..." Chiia said.

"Depression? He's so... Cheerful." Ryuunosuke remembered te times he was in class.

"He just pretends to be like that. In fact, he's still trying to recover then our parents died 13 days after his 7th birthday..." Chiia explained. The whole room then thought about this in silence...


	9. Neji Pink, Zero Revives!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

"Yowch... Michiyo, help me up." Akira complained as he tried to get up from the soft matress in the Shiba Mansion. "So what did teacher say about me missing school?"

"Good news, we have robot clones to help us. Bad news, we can only use them in times of need." Michiyo replied as she removed the bandages and put on new bandages.

(School)

"Students, we have a new classmate, she is Saitou Asuka, introduce yourself please." Ryunosuke said. Asuka's eyes flashed pink for a brief moment and introduced herslf and sat next to Kyouichi. Kyouichi was totally IN LOVE with Asuka and started chatting with her. Suddenly, Kyouichi saw Ryunosuke's phone rang and knew it was the signal for him to excuse himself and use his robot clone to take his place.

(Battlefield)

"Nice to be back on the battlefield!" Akira used his Fender Sword and ViBlade to slash another enemy down. "Tsubasa! use you Varideen and blast down those annoying monsters!"

"Idiot. USE YOU CARRANGER STUFF INSTEAD!" Tsubasa yelled and summoned the Varideen for battle.

(Gunto's Darkness Cavern)

"I need you three to stand in a triangle around the statue covered by the cloak and activate your power." Gunto said slyly to the three revived monsters. Villamax was the first to put his power inside the stone statue followed by Darkonda then Olympius put in his power. The trio disintegrated and the cloaked figure summoned a staff with a Z on it...

(Battlefield)

"JUST DIE ALREADY DAMN IT!" Tsubasa fired bullets at the Nanashis and only a few died. "GENTA-SAN! HOW LONG MORE BEFORE THE RV ROBO IS FIXED!"

"Eh? I'm fixing Bomper to help..." Genta replied.

"Oh god..." Tsubasa face palmed.

"But you can have the Sentai Badge first." Genta transported a badge with an infinity sign on it.

"OK! LET'S GO!" Tsubasa put the badge on his suit, turning him into Aka Red with the sign being infinity instead of 30. Tsubasa then summoned six black Zords namely the Sigma Project Zords. The Black Ladder, Black Thrower, Black Hover, Black Armor, Black Aider and Black Liner/Black Shuttle. "Sigma Project Formation!"

The black Sigma Robo (Own name created by myself.) slashed the Nanashis down only to have a bolt of lightning strike from the ground. "WHAT!" Tsubasa tried to regain control over the Sigma Robo and saw the same hooded figure with the staff. Tadayoshi and Aiko who just jumped into the fray kicked away the cloak revealing!

"I am Zero, from planet Zerra!" The figure shouted and blasted the Mechas and sent everybody flying.

"That guy is strong enough to stop Sigma Robo!" Tsubasa exclaimed, being forced back to Akaranger form thanks to the Sentai Badge transforming him into Aka Red while the others were in human form. Akira, Amon, Kyouichi, Michiyo, Yumi, Ayumu, Tadayoshi and Aiko dashed forward while Tsubasa got the Varideen back online to carry the rest back including Sigma Robo.

Akira used Giga Booster, Yumi used a combination of the Navick Shot and Auto Blaster forming Navick Blaster. Amon, Kyouichi and Michiyo used the Formula Nova, Tadayoshi and Michiyo used their VRV Punisher and Ayumu used her Signizer.

"5-in-1, hope you like it! FIRE!" The shot was cut off short by a pink arrow blasting at the weapons. The figure was wielding the Neji Arrow and was revealed to be NEJI PINK! Neji Pink ran forward and attacked the rangers but Kyouichi blocked her sword and looked closely at the sword, revealing it to be the Savage Sword! (I used Savage Sword from PR Lost Galaxy and Zero, Lord Zedd's suit from PR Mighty Morphin.)

"Hm... Where did I feel that familiar aura from..." Kyouichi said as he countered Neji Pink's attack with his ViBlade. He then used his Engine Cannon at point blank range and blasted Neji Pink's helmet but got zapped by Zero and Zero repaired Neji Pink's helmet in time.

"You'll never know this human warrior's identity." Zero said.

"Shit happens, you just don't know when!" Kyouichi kicked Zero away and took the Z Staff. The Savage Sword struck Kyouichi's back and Neji Pink returned the staff to Zero.

"Shit does happen." Neji Pink mocked Kyouichi.

"ARGH!" Kyouichi fired his Auto Punisher at Zero, blasting off his staff (again) and then proceeded to blast Neji Pink's helmet off so that the smoke could clear.

"You are-!" Kyou ichi yelped in surprise after the smoke cleared.


	10. Nejire Beast, Finally Destroyed!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

"ASUKA?" Those in Class 6C shouted.

Asuka growled. "Those useless Zokurangers can't even use good power to help so I made a Digitizer for Nejirangers!" Asuka said. Asuka entered 125 and her Neji Pink helmet reformed. Asuka stabbed the Savage Sword into the ground to destroy the power of Super Sentai but Kyouichi jumped in before the red energy field could form, trapping him inside.

"Asuka, you don't have to do this!" Kyouichi yelled.

"Hah! Do you realize you can't transform in here? Only Evil Sentai can!" Asuka laughed and pressed 005 and the drone version of the Zokurangers appeared. Kyouichi kicked each of them into the barrier, destroying them in the red light. When it was only him and Asuka, he froze. He couldn't bear to hit the person he liked and he got thrown into the barrier. Asuka pressed 006 and the four Nejirangers appeared with a Neji Silver. The five drones threw Kyouichi towards Asuka who blasted him down. Neji Silver then summoned his Neji Blazer, a twisted Silver Blazer and got ready to strike, only to malfunction at the last moment.

"WHAT!" Asuka yelled. Outside, the rangers manage to use Kyoryu Samurai Ha-Oh to blast a shot inside the barrier but it only destroyed Neji Silver, due to the barrier reducing the final blast by a lot. Neji Blue then jumped into the Mecha and kicked the others out, having the Gorangers out of action. The other Carrangers had expected this and threw Neji Blue out of the cockpit after springing out of their hiding places.

Neji Blue had his armor torn apart and transformed into an enlarged Neji Bizzare after he smacked onto the floor. Neji Silver then turned into Dr. Hinelar's monster form except that this one was silver in color and was called Neji Furio. Tadayoshi formed Vic Robo and hit Neji Furio away and deactivated the barrier just in time for Radiacar Robo to smash Neji Yellow away. Sirender then had Ayumu piloting it and whacked Neji Bizzare.

"Asuka! Let's play a game!" Tsubasa yelled shuffling a deck of cards. "Those five Nejiranger drones are Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace! You are the Joker Card! If we win those five! BANG! Royal Straight Flush! You lose, let Kyouichi go and remove the Savage Sword. Deal?"

"Fine!" Asuka spat. She smirked as she still had Neji Red and Neji Black in the barrier. Neji Yellow then turned into Neji Sophia and started blasting the mountains, Only to be stopped by Radiacar Robo. Radiacar Robo and Neji Sophia battled each other, then the three mechas cobined their powers and blasted the three Nejire Beast into bits.

"Grr..." Asuka knew the barrier would be broken if they continued blasting it with the mechs and sent Neji Black out by destroying it and turning it into Neji Vulgar.

"Another?" Tsubasa screamed. Zero who had been knocked unconscious woke up then blasted the mechs down before disappearing.

"Tsubasa! I've reenergized your Sentai Badge! Use it!" Genta yelled. Since the Black Shuttle/Liner (Let's call it Black Flyer) was the only one Tsubasa had enough power to use, Tsubasa as Aka Red again used the Black Flyer to smash Neji Vulgar by transforming into the Mech Mode, Flyer Boy. Suddenly, Victory Robo, no a black and gold colored version of it, Black Robo, smashed Neji Vulgar!

"Sheesh, being the hero again?" Taiki asked, with Akira taking Tsubasa's place in the Black Robo cockpit.

"Let's hurry, this draws mental power, Tsubasa has extra protection as Aka Red." Chiia said.

"Okay! SIGMA PROJECT FORMATION!" Akira yelled. The remaining three Carrangers, Amon, Yumi and Michiyo helped Tadayoshi in the Vic Robo.

Sigma Robo kicked Neji Vulgar and smashed it into the barrier, disintegrating the barrier and itself. Neji Red then finally turned into Neji Phantom, Tsubasa then slotted in Spade 10, Jack. Queen, King and Ace into a slot in the cockpit.

"What's that? Chiia asked.

"You'll know soon enough, it's a new program I requested. Get ready to have energy levels down to zero!" Tsubasa pulled a gear, causing the cannons on the waist to fire the projections of the five cards. The Sigma Sword then absorbed the projections of the card and the sword completed drawing a circle then powered up after absorbing the circle.

"SIGMA, ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Tsubasa yelled. The powered up Sigma Sword slashed Neji Phantom, blowing him up and Asuka growled and pulled out the sword and let Kyouichi go.

_(Cue Carranger Op for ending of this chapter!)_

_Mune ni ai wo daite_

_Kuruma wo tobashitara_

_Anna Konna Donna_

_Kaabu mo hetchara sa_

_Da-da-da Di-da-da Du-da-da_

_Unaru enjin de_

_Namida nanka butchigire_

_Booi Akiramenaide shinjite goran yo_

_Yumemiru kimi ga_

_Tokimeku kimi ga Ashita no hiiroo_

_(Let's go!)_

_Carranger Carranger_

_Kimi mo mirai e hashire_

_Yuuki no akuseru fukashite_

_(Go! Go!)_

_Carranger Carranger_

_Yume wo oikoshita toki boku-ra wa hikari ni naru no sa_

_Gekisou Sentai Carranger_

_Kirari kirara hoshi ga_

_Michibiku sadame nara_

_Anna Konna Donna_

_Pinchi mo kujikenai_

_Ba-ru-ru Bi-ru-ru Bu-ru-ru_

_Tama ni bibiru kedo_

_Ai ga areba daijoubu_

_Booi Kidotte bakari itatte dame da yo_

_Jibun ni mo aru yowasa wo shireba_

_Honto no hiiroo_

_(Let's go!)_

_Carranger Carranger_

_Atsui haato de hashire genki no enajii tagirase_

_(Go! Go!)_

_Carranger Carranger_

_Kimi ga hohoenda toki chikyuu ni heiwa ga modoru sa_

_Gekisou Sentai Carranger!_


	11. Ranger Keys, Road Rage!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

"Ah man! How many idiots do we have to fight a day!" Akira hollered as he blocked with his Fender Sword and kicked the attacking Coptro away.

"Then fight me." A red blast sent the 13 of them flying away, revealing it to be Akujiki.

"AKUJIKI!" Taiki attacked Akujiki, only to be thrown back.

"If you win, I'll let you know more about Dai Seven." Akujiki said calmly.

"If' it's a fight you want, you got it! HYAH!" Taiki jumped at Akujiki, and got knocked down again.

"Kurai Furyoku!" Taiki's Midoranger suit dematerialized, and he fell in pain. "Mangetsu Kyukei! (Full Moon Break!)"

Tsubasa switched to Shinken Red and blocked with his Rekka Daizanto. Tsubasa put the Kyoryu Origami at the side and slashed with it before switching to Ozutsu Mode. He slid in the Shishi, Lighting, Tora, Kajiki and Kabuto Disk at the top.

"Kyoryu, GORINDAN!" Tsubasa fired and the five disk at the top formed a projection of the Kyoryu Origami and attacked Akujiki. When Akujiki stood up, he saw Tsubasa as HYPER Shinken Red and pointing the Mogyu Bazooka at him. "FIRE!" Akujiki then got blasted into the ground, Tsubasa then fainted and his suit dematerialized.

"Akujiki, the deal." Tadayoshi said pointing the sharp ViBlade at the Gedounin.

Akujiki started explaining. "Fine. Dai Seven belongs to the Utopia, the leader of four sub-groups. Utopia is controled by the Emperor.

The other sub-groups are Hackers, made up of cyborgs and computers. It is controled by Chisei Kame, always the cowards.

Blackhole Pirates is the other sub-group, made up of space pirates and controled by Captain Hangyaku.

Fantasy is the strongest sub-group. It has the most powerful monsters ever like Univesal Dragons. It is controled by Sekaiju. Gunto used to belong to Fantasy, kicked out because he insulted basically everyone there."

(Dai Seven base)

Asuka's friends, Yamashita Ran, Uzaki Miwa, Hamano Miki, Nogami Itoe and Akimoto Akane had been captured to fight in a tournament to get back to Earth, or they may die...

(Battlezone)

A zooming car themed monster rushed over to attack our heroes, knocking Ayumu, Tadayoshi and Aiko away.

"I am, Nitroade from the Trump Joker Pirates!" The monster announced loudly, pissing the two red heroes off.

"WHO GIVES A DAMN!" Tsubasa who just woke up yelled and rushed forward with his Shinkenmaru while Akira used his ViBlade. The red duo slashed at Nitroade who couldn't dodge their attacks and got blasted into a pillar.

"FIRE-" Tsubasa yelled.

"TURBO-" Akira said.

"RED FINISH!" Both of them created an X cut on Nitroade using the aforementioned blades.

"ROAD RAGE! ATTACK!" Nitroade slashed Tsubasa while Akira spun around with his ViBlade, imitating RV Robo. Nitroade then ran off in his Nitro Speeder bike.

(Shiba Mansion)

After having dinner, everyone failed to notice a figure standing by a door, holding 5 Ranger Keys.

One of them was a silver Kakuranger with an X on the headband as its symbol.

The second was a black Shinkenger with the kanji '闇' which meant darkness, as the visor.

The third was a black Carranger with a rectangular shape for the visor.

Fourth was a silver Goranger with a golden star as a visor and had a blue cape on it.

The last was a black Go-Onger that had a V visor and had the number 0 on it. The helmet was dragon-themed.

"Hm... Let's test them out later." The figure hummed a happy tune.

"Yes boss." said a creature that was Mantis-themed and had blood-red wings on it. Wait! This was the Mantis Monster Tadayoshi and Aiko first fought! How did it get its wings!


	12. Dark Rangers, Friends Captured!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

Notes: No, I am not going to do Asuka and friends tournament for survival until the next chapter. This chapter is centered around that mysterious guy and the Trump Joker Pirates.

"New type of monster?" Tsubasa yelled after rushing out of the bath in the evening getting Genta's message. "Shinken Red! Going forth!" Tsubasa jumped out of the window of the Sanio Residence, his house. When he arrived, He saw the Carrangers tied to a tree, all their gears tied to the neck of the Mantis Monster as a necklace. He then saw the mysterious figure holding a trumpet in his hands.

"Tsubasa!" The other four Gorangers/Shinkengers dashed forward in their Shinkenger forms.

"Welcome to my battle ground!" The mysterious figure said. "I am Joker ta Grandeur!"

"I am Mantor von Bloodwing the 51st." The Mantis Monster said.

"I'm sure you met him before, Go-on Wings." Joker pointed at Tadayoshi and Aiko. "I revealed to Mantor his true heritage as a Bloodwing and unlocked his full potential. Valkyre! Introduce yourself."

In the evening glow, a vampire like monster appeared from nowhere holding the... HELLFRIED SWORD THAT BURAI USED?

"I am, Valkyre de Espada." Valkyre said.

"Now let me try these new Ranger Keys!" Joker exclaimed throwing the five Ranger Keys from the previous chapter into the air. The five Dark Rangers were summoned, standing in this order.

Left to Right: Ninja Silver, Black Racer, Hikaru Ranger, Shinken Black, Go-On Dark. (You should know what group they belong to. All are obvious, save for Hikaru Ranger. He is a Goranger.)

"Hmpf. Let's fight!" Tsubasa yelled snatching back the Carranger arsenal by kicking dirt in Mantor's face but only managing to retrieve the Red Racer Accel Changer.

Tsubasa turned into Aka Ranger and fought with Hikaru Ranger. Tsubasa punched Hikaru Ranger then slammed his face in dirt, only to be flipped into the air and got smashed by Hikaru Ranger.

Koike borrowed Tsubasa's Shodo Phone and turned into Shinken Red, fighting against Shinken Black. The two Shinkenmarus clashed against each other, only to have Koike be slashed when Shinken Black suddenly used the Twin Disk to use a two on one.

Taiki turned into Red Racer with the Accel Changer from Mantor's neck and then fought against Black Racer. He then used the ViBlade and both ViBlades clashed until Black Racer took the other ViBlade from Taiki's hands and didn't give him time to summon the Fender Sword.

Chiia jumped up and transformed into Go-On Red when she borrowed the changer from the Shiba Mansion. Both Mantan Guns fired at each other until Go-On Dark switched from Mantan Gun to Mantan Rod to bounce off the bullets. Chiia then tried attacking with Mantan Rod, only to get smashed away.

Miku used the Doron Changer and turned into Ninja Red and clashed with Ninja Silver, both of them cloning themselves just to even up the score. When Miku attacked, Ninja Silver jumped around and slashed her away, took her Kakuremaru and slashed her two times, making Miku use her Kakulaser as Laser Knife but a silver X got cut on to her and she flew away.

"Um... Guys, we need serious help." Tsubasa said, defeated.

"Valkyre, bring these eight to the ship. Mantor, summon a Ekitai Jin." Joker snapped his fingers, reverting the Dark Rangers to Ranger Key Mode. Mantor split open his chest, letting a liquid come out of him and it formed a humanoid shape. This was Nitroade! Anyways, once the liquid came out, Mantor's chest sewed itself up.

Nitroade shot petrol at the five, making it extremely hard for them to move. Tsubasa was the first to get moving, only to fall. Taiki and Koike was the next to slip. The girls having gone through rollerblading classes manage to slide around with ease, attacking Nitroade with the Mantan Rod and Kakuremaru. Koike then accidentally used Kaen no Mai in an attempt to burn Nitroade, only set fire on him and the other boys. The girls saw the flame trail and the boys burning! Suddenly, a splash of water arrived! It turns out to be Ryunosuke using his Mojikara, making them slip-free again.

"Okay punk! Time for you to go down!" Tsubasa said clenching his fist. "Red Finisher!"

Koike and Miku used their Shinkenmaru and Kakuremaru to spread fire around the battle ground, making Nitroade nearly blow up. Chiia and Taiki used their racing powers to rush around Nitroade with the ViBlade and Mantan Rod to cut Nitroade. Tsubasa then jumped in with a flaming kick, blowing Nitroade up and enlarging him.

"Varideen!"

"Shinken Oh!"

"RV Robo!"

"Engine Oh!"

"Muteki Shogun!"

The five red heroes piloted their mechas and attacked Nitroade. Shinken Oh swung its blade around, making Nitroade leak his fuel. Varideen then swopped in and stabbed Nitroade with its beak, making him leak EVEN MORE. Engine Oh then jumped up and with a swoop of its mighty blade, the totem robo damaged Nitroade enough for the remaining to use a finisher.

Muteki Shogun slashed with fire on the blade, igniting the trail of oil. RV Robo then spun around and cut Nitroade down with a cool victory pose.

"DORU DORU! WE DID IT!" Speedor finally spoke.

"On On! We sure did!" Buson said.

"V, V! We are scaring the heroes!" Bear RV scolded. Yes, after being mute for quite some time, it was a shock to hear them speak.

"... Did that totem just speak?" Taiki asked.

"WE ARE NOT TOTEMS!" All three Engines yelled at Taiki, nearly bursting his eardrums.


	13. Universal Navy, Asuka Fights!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger

"With ease, the SIX Nejirangers defeat the Zokurangers! Now for the grand finale, they shall fight the DARK RANGER KEYS!" A talking alien announced. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Neji Red, Yamashita Ran."

"Neji Black, Nogami Itoe."

"Neji Blue, Uzaki Miwa."

"Neji Yellow, Hamano Miki."

"Neji Pink, Saitou Asuka."

"Neji Silver, Akimoto Akane."

"Jaden Sentai, NEJIRANGER!"

"Oh? Interesting. I have a sixth Dark Ranger Key. Time to use it." Joker said. It turned out to be a black Akared that Tsubasa transformed into, the only difference was that the visor was an X shape, not a V shape..

Ran summoned her Neji Sword against the Hikaru Ranger's Shining Blade, only to get cut away, sparks flying.

Itoe clashed her Neji Rod against Go-On Dark, but instead got smacked away.

Miwa ran towards Black Racer and spun with her Neji Tomahawk, clashing with Black Racer imitating RV Robo who was using the ViBlade, knocking Miwa out.

Miki kicked Shinken Black away and used her Neji Sling to shoot Shinken Black, knowing that Shinkengers have no ranged weapons. Shinken Black then jumped at her to slash her away.

Akane used her Neji Blazer and sliced Ninja Silver, only to find out it was the suit. Ninja Silver then jumped up and attacked Akane, forcing her to drop her weapon.

Asuka ran towards Kuro Black and slashed it away with the Savage Sword before blasting it away with the Neji Arrow, only to be shot in the back by another Kuro Black.

"It seems that the Joker!..." The alien stopped talking. "THE UNIVERSAL NAVY ARE HERE! FLEE!"

"I'm the 6th Division Captain, Goutaitei! Let me show you the power of Gaohken!" The man called Goutaitei brandished his sword. "YASEI KIBA KOGEKI! (Wild Fang Attack!)"

All the villians watching watching got wiped out by a projection of the tiger.

"Ah man, Goutaitei, let's return to headquarters." Another man said.

"Wait Raisou, who are these girls?" Goutaitei asked.

"Let's bring them back to ask." Raisou, the 5th Division Captain replied.

"Hmph, agreed."

"You know, you used to be a lot calmer last time..."

"Don't, remind me of... ARGH!" Goutaitei had a sudden flashback.

(Flashback)

"Goutaitei, RUN!" A man wearing similar armor to Goutaitei yelled.

"No! You're my partner in this! Moukosou!" Goutaitei replied.

"I'll stop Senjingasshin myself! Run!" The man called Moukosou held a sword called the Kouteitou. "HANREI TORA HOKO! (Legendary Tiger Roar!)"

Senjingasshin fell to pieces, only to pull itself back and blasted Moukosou to death.

"MOUKOSOU!" Goutaitei screamed and his rusted Gaohken suddenly had the brown patches disappearing and shining gold, brightly.

"I AM, THE MOON TO LET PEOPLE SHINE!" Goutaitei summoned a tiger projection and wiped Senjingasshin away.

(Flashback over)

"Goutaitei! Are you alright!" Raisou ran over to help. "4th Division Captain, reply!" Raisou yelled into his communicator.

"Alright, I'll be right over! Ougasou, over and out!" A green space galleon then arrived soon landing next to the yellow and red space galleons.

"Wh- Who are you guys?" Asuka asked.

"All questions will be answered at the headquarters, go!" Ougasou said.

(Universal Navy Headquarters)

Ougasou explained. "Listen carefully, these are the Captains of different Divisions.

7th Division, Genbusou. Helper is Yosei.

6th Division, Goutaitei. Helper is Koguma.

5th Division, Raisou. Helper is Kiro.

4th Division, Ougasou. Helper is Kijin.

3rd Division, Shouretsutei. Helper is Ryusou.

2nd Division, Kibutei. Helper is Gurensou.

1st Division, Tenshihou. Helper is Senryaku.

Our leader is Tenshouryu."

"So, what do you want US to do?" Asuka asked.

"Since you are innocent, but took part in an illegal tourname-" Ougasou replied.

"We were forced to!" The other five girls yelled.

"Fine, if you win me, I'll let you go."

"6 versus 1, this is going to be easy." Ran laughed.

(Battlegrounds)

The girls transformed then Ougasou prepared his halberd, Onihoko and dashed at the girls. Itoe used her Neji Rod to block then Asuka and Miki used both the Neji Arrow and Neji Sling to shoot Ougaou from the side. Ran, Miwa and Akane got ready to attack only to be interrupted by a green claw slash.

"ONITSUME! ONI FUKIARETE OMO! (Ogre Roaring Double!)" A green man used a pair of green claws to fight of Ran, Miwa and Akane.

"Kijin! When did you get here!" Ougasou yelled.

"Forget about this! Let's win these amateurs!" Kijin yelled.

"Hmph. ONI JURYO HOKO KIRISAKE! (Ogre Heavy Halberd Slash!)" All the girls save for Asuka fell in one swoop because of Ougasou's attack.

Asuka ran towards Kijin drawing her Savage Sword and attacked him, sending him flying. Ougasou then sneaked behind Asuka but got found out and slashed away. Suddenly, Raisou and Goutaitei jumped out of nowhere, ready to attack.

"RAKURAI HEBI BAKUHATSU! (Lightning Serpent Explosion!)" Raisou swung his rod, Raija, now charged with electricity at Asuka.

"YASEI KIBA KOGEKI! (Not gonna translate for second time.)" Goutaitei and Raisou managed to make a lightning tiger projection, with a serpent as its tail.

"COMBI-ATTACK, INAZUMA TORA NO HEIYA! (Combi-Attack, Lightning Tiger Fields!)" The projection ran faster towards Asuka, who held the Savage Sword in a block position, but got hit away.

Kiro, a man in red and holding guns all over stood behind Asuka and growled, firing his machine gun. Koguma, on the other hand, was much calmer with his Byakkotou.

"You guys keep on appearing out of nowhere..." Asuka growled and kicked Kiro away after dodging all the bullets.

"BYAKKOTOU! SHIRETSUNA BYAKKO ZAN! (Fierce White Tiger Slash!)" Koguma managed to counter the Savage sword, which is to say very impressive, considering it managed to defeat 1 Captain and 2 Helpers.

"Savage Sword, YAMI GA HIROGARU! (Darkness Prevails!)" The black and purple aura that Asuka and the Savage Sword managed to destroy the whole room and knocked the remaining three people out.

"On condition that you join Tsubasa and his team." Tenshouryu said, appearing out of nowhere.

Asuka nodded weakly and fainted, medics running all over the place to bring them to the infantry.

(Preview)

_Super Sentai Generations: The Galaxy Ring!_

_"Oi, Tsubasa, you sure about going in to space?" Taiki asked._

_"Do I look like I am joking?"_

_"Well, no... But..."_

_"Taiki Nii-chan, we will go into space and let's make it showy! Who's with me?" This question made everyone raise their hands, with Taiki sighing then raised up his hand._

_(Trump Joker Pirates Galleon)_

_"Valkyre, Mantor, we'll rule the world when we use the Universe's Greatest Weapon! THE GALAXY RING!" Joker laughed while Akira and the other seven struggled to break out of this manical hellhole._

_(In space)_

_"Joker! Move away! And let me rescue my friends!"_

_"Too bad, I shall destroy you with a flick of my finger!" Joker laughed._

_"SYAH!" Tsubasa wielded the Shinkenmaru as a light enveloped him as he prepared to attack..._


	14. Friends Injured, Past Heroes!

Sentai Teams used: Shinkenger, Kakuranger, Go-Onger, Goranger, Carranger

Keys found: Kakuranger, Shinkenger, Go-Onger, Goranger

"Toryah! Syah!" Tsubasa was practicing his weekly Taekwondo and got ready to smash the face of the wooden target in, only to fall when a headache happened.

(Mist Filled Cave)

"Tsubasa, I must say, you've done a good job." Joker said. "But now, since I have your friends, hand over the Ranger Keys. And I'll let them go."

"Joker... JOKER!" Tsubasa tried punching Joker, only to fall.

"If you attack angrily, I can flick you away like a fly. Tonight at Todoroki Mountains." Joker snapped his fingers and Tsubasa was teleported back.

(Sanio Residence)

"Tsubasa! Where are you?" Chiia called. "We're going to meet Koike, Taiki, Miku and Hiroto!"

"Yeah, Nee-san." Tsubasa called weakly as he dragged himself to his room filled with merchandise and got changed. As he put on his blue jeans and black shirt, his phone started ringing and saw the word "EMERGENCY" on it. He then groaned, transformed and used the Birdies to fly towards Todoroki Mountains with his sister.

He then saw odd creatures that had a normal body and had no face. They seemed to be made out of glass and Mantor was leading them.

"Glassoids, attack!" Mantor screeched. Koike, Taiki and Miku started kicking them away, shattering them. Tsubasa and Chiia then used a Double Rider Kick on a group of Glassoids. Mantor then nervously bit on his finger until a purple ray evolved the Glassoids.

The Glassoids now had a rock like appearance purple in color and had a pink face. The pink face had a mouth and a single green eye. Its back had six pink crystal poking out of its muscular purple frame. On the top of its head it had a pink crystal poking out like a fin. These evolved Glassoids are called Chromasapiens.

The green eye of the Chromasapiens started blasting green rays at Taiki and knocked him out of his suit. Miku tried to kick one of them but their structure was perfect... Almost anyway.

Tsubasa then noticed that the crystal o the head seemed to be emitting some light. Tsubasa then got Chiia and Koike to form a trampoline with their hands and he jumped on it, doing a twist in mid-air then kicking the 'fin' on the head. The Chromasapien then disintegrated into a pile of purple and pink dust.

The three of them started aiming for the 'fins' and easily destroyed the whole army. Suddenly, Hiroto took on the role of Go-On Gold again and bashed Mantor away. Just at that time, their suits started flashing.

"Go, I can handle this!" Hiroto slashed Mantor. Koike picked Taiki up while Chiia picked Miku up and they ran into Variblune. They tracked the Goranger keys in USA and Koike dived into the ocean to get the Goranger Keys.

(Underwater)

Koike was trying to kick a shark away but got bitten in his left leg instead. It was a good thing he was in his Goranger suit but he still bled. Pissed, Koike knocked the shark out and picked up the five Ranger Keys and got ready to leave, only to see two Ekitai Jin, Mercurio and Iodias. He then used the Birdies to propel himself out of water and got onto the Variblune.

Mercurio then got onto the ship and attacked Koike, with Koike finally passing out due to pain in his left leg.

Mercurio then heard "3-3-5-ENTER". Mega Red and Mega Yellow jumped at Mecurio, kicking him out of the bulldog like helicopter. Both took of the helmets, revealing them to be Tsubasa and Chiia respectively.

"Well, time to get back to the Shiba Mansion." Tsubasa said after doing a high-five. Suddenly, we see Iodias hiding in the shadows. Mercurio is then seen crawling weakly on to the beach.

"What a weakling, Zero, kill him!" Gunto smirked. Zero pointed his staff at Mecurio and zapped him, killing him. "Good work."

(Shiba Mansion)

"Good job! By the way, we've located the Trump Joker Pirate Ship so-!" Genta was interupted by a crash in the backyard.

"HOLY COW!" Ryunosuke yelled as he saw a huge capsule crash into the backyard.

"Sanio Tsubasa..." Asuka said weakly as she passed out with her other five friends behind her.

"Let's get them in first..." Kotoha said. A blast in another room sent Kurokos flying out. Genta and the rest ran towards the room as some Kurokos carried Asuka and her friends to a room. Tsubasa and Chiia transformed into their Megaranger forms again punched Iodias who caused the explosion. The trio took the fight out of the mansion and Tsubasa got ready to press 1 on his Battleriser. Iodias then smashed it into bits which distracted Tsubasa and Tsubasa got knocked out.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Chiia summoned the Mega Sling and blasted Iodias away and got the Multi Attack Rifle and blasted Iodias into eternity.

Unfortunately, Iodias grew... Typical. Suddenly, lasers flew out from nowhere and a huge spaceship turned into GALAXY MEGA! Chiia boarded and saw the past Mega Silver, Yuusuke.

Galaxy Mega dashed at Iodias, kicking it away. Genta's voice then filled the cockpit.

"USA IS UNDER ATTACK! SAVE THE PEOPLE QUICKLYYYYYYY!" Genta screamed.

"I've got that one covered!" Yuusuke pulled out a Battleriser. "This is the Battleriser Version 2, we still can't control the power of 03 so... Yeah."

Iodias jumped at the Mega Shield which was pulled out from nowhere and slashed by the Galaxy Saber that was pulled out from nowhere... Again. Finally, the Shuttle Booster flew towards Galaxy Mega and it formed the Booster Rifle which killed Iodias. Tsubasa the woke up and looked a Galaxy Mega, grinned and then transformed.

"Tsubasa? You alright?" Chiia asked her younger brother.

"Why not!" Tsubasa replied and the trio set off to USA.

(USA)

"Mercurio will destroy SUPER SENTAI!" The silver monster bashed even more buildings.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The Mega Ship shot lasers at Mercurio and rammed into it. "TIME FOR OVERKILL!" Tsubasa shouted and formed Super Galaxy Mega with the help of Delta Mega.

The huge robot kicked the equally huge monster and gave it a good dose of lead. Finally, Tsubasa used the Big Bang Attack which involved Super Galaxy Mega spinning into the sky at high speed then crashing down like a comet.

Mercurio then screamed and blew up, with the Sanio siblings giving each other a high five while Yuusuke took of his helmet and grinned. After a return trip, they saw Koike, Taiki and Miku fighting with Asuka and her friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Taiki screamed.

"CALM DOWNNNNN!" Chiia yelled and explained everything. Everybody had their ears hurting from the scream, even Mako who was, I dread to say it, buying groceries for dinner!

"Well, are you guys ready to save your friends?" Genta asked and the rest nodded their heads. "Well, er... We have a situation. Koike is injured too badly and Asuka and her friends need time to recover. In the mean time, Tsubasa, Taiki, Chiia, Miku, Hiroto and Yuusuke will fight off the Trump Joker Pirates."

(Preview)

_Super Sentai Generations: The Galaxy Ring!_

_"Oi, Tsubasa, you sure about going in to space?" Taiki asked._

_"Do I look like I am joking?"_

_"Well, no... But..."_

_"Taiki Nii-chan, we will go into space and let's make it showy! Who's with me?" This question made everyone raise their hands, with Taiki sighing then raised up his hand._

_(Trump Joker Pirates Galleon)_

_"Valkyre, Mantor, we'll rule the world when we use the Universe's Greatest Weapon! THE GALAXY RING!" Joker laughed while Akira and the other seven struggled to break out of this manical hellhole._

_(In space)_

_"Joker! Move away! And let me rescue my friends!"_

_"Too bad, I shall destroy you with a flick of my finger!" Joker laughed._

_"SYAH!" Tsubasa wielded the Shinkenmaru as a light enveloped him as he prepared to attack..._


End file.
